One Destined Summer
by Cornette
Summary: Hermione got her dream summer work! She left Harry, Ron and Grimmauld Place behind. Only one thing : she have Draco Malfoy for change…Please Read and ReviewChapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**One Destined Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : Cornette**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling -**

**Epilogue**

What a bright day, smiled Hermione to herself as she looked up. The car window dimmed her view, but it was blue and clear all the same. Well, she hadn't been able to enjoy summer holiday this far, cramped up in gloomy Grimmauld Place. Rumors of war were whispered, the air was tense, yet there were no indication towards it. Harry wasn't being a good friend himself, still unstable from Siriuss death.

Hermione had come to a point where she loathed every single thing in Blacks House when Prof McGonagall came visiting. She asked whether Hermione wanted to do a tutoring over the summer. Hermione jumped at that chance. She always has a passion for teaching. Idea of transferring her knowledge to small wizards and witches seemed great. Besides, this job gave a bloody fair wage. She will be able to bath with Galleons when the next term began, seriously.

Ron fought against the idea and Hermione just ignored him. As Ginny Weasley wisely said, My brother and Harry depends too much on you, Hermione. It's not healthy. You're right, Ginny! Although she felt guilty for leaving Harry alone, and in this kind of state too, Hermione wanted some space to breathe.

Hermione lay back lazily, enjoying the car's comfort. Outside, the sun shone full force, colorful flowers bloomed, and white clouds drifted at a snail's pace. She never felt so young, alive and full of expectation. It was as if she had all her energy and ready to use them. And curiously, she somehow sensed that this summer would change her live.

* * *

It looked like Buckingham Palace! thought Hermione, alarmed. A magnificent manor lay before her eyes. It looked like a Queen's of England palace indeed, but more contemporary and of different color. Instead of tall gates and armed guard, this manor stretched on hectares of green hills. Hermione stood awed, looking at the marble white, pillared grand manor.

Hermione wondered what would it like having a "home" like this. She certainly felt like entering a vast museum. She smoothed her hair and dress hastily. It wasn't like her imagination at all! Yes, the car that picked her earlier this morning was luxurious enough. She thought she'd be meeting a nice and fun wizarding family, who were moderate enough to use car. Not this…this…royals? Why, they could easily hire a Doctor from Oxford.

It took several minutes until someone opened the immense door. Hermione watched with excitement as it move so very slowly. When a tall figure emerged into daylight, she nearly jumped happily. Nearly. Although this man's face was solemn and respectful, he was wearing an unmistakable suit. He must be a servant. **She should have known. **

"Good afternoon, Miss, and welcome to our manor. My name is Alfred, family's butler. I believe you are Miss Hermione Granger, young master's tutor for the summer."

"Yes I am."said Hermione, trying to sound cheerful. Hermione offered her hand, but Alfred already bowed low. Hermione blushed red.

This is going to be tiring, Hermione realized. Alfred had called two more servants to brought Hermione belongings to her room. Both bowed humbly to Hermione, none spoke a word. Martha, the kind old cook in Granger's house is the closest Hermione had to servant. She wasn't used to bossing another to do her daily chores! Hermione was horrified thinking what kind of young master she will have to teach. Dust allergic, fragile, pampered, self-centered kid?

"Mr. Alfred, can you tell me about your young master, please?" asked Hermione quietly, as Alfred led her through a long corridor full of paintings and figurines.

"Very well, Miss. Young master is the best lad in the world. He has a soft heart, but hide it out of shyness. Quite advanced in learning, as he liked books. He is good-looking, as well. You will like him, Miss Granger, I promise." said Alfred, fondly. Hermione suddenly felt warm towards her new student. Alfred had spoke about his master truthfully.

"Mistress wanted to welcome you. It's unfortunate she is feeling unwell today." said Alfred, nodding towards a closed door which perhaps was the master bedroom. Hermione felt an urge to bang them open and see her employer. Was she old? Was she pretty?

"Do you wish to rest first? I will tell young master so." asked Alfred politely, after showing Hermione her room for this month. It was roomy, pastel colored, with a view to a sunflower patch outside. She even had a bathroom and balcony for herself!

"Oh, no! I wanted to meet him very much! Please, Mr. Alfred."

With a kind nod Alfred led her to a small library just nearby her room. Nearby means passing several corridors and take several turns, actually. Hermione stepped inside, breathed a delicious aroma of old pages. There he is! Sitting on a couch near the sunlit window. He has a fair hair, as it reflected the sun like a mirror. Hermione squinted her eyes, approaching him inch by inch timidly.

"Hello there. Im Hermione Granger."greeted Hermione. Her steps freeze as he raised from his seat. This "kid" was far taller than Hermione. She recognized his familiar silvery eyes.

"Granger? What do you think you are doing here?" drawled Draco Malfoy, his eyes wide with surprise.

What are YOU doing here, yourself? Hermione bit back a scream. In this very first day on her job! Draco Malfoy of Slytherins house, the last schoolmate she wanted to meet in summer holiday.

"Im tutoring a boy this summer, Malfoy. Funny I met you, of all people… Now where is he?"whispered Hermione hotly. She scanned the room desperately, wishing a chubby boy to popped out from thin air.

"Funny isn't it? My Mother desired me to have a tutor for summer holiday, which I need not. She insisted, however, worry about the approaching NEWT. I am _just _waiting for an old oaf who is fool enough to answer the job request…"trailed Malfoy, dropping hint of arrogance everywhere. "It happened to be the one and only Prefect Hermione Granger. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

**To be continued…**

Hullo all! This is chapter one of my story. Do you like it? This one is rather slow paced, but the next one will be better! Hint: A lot of Draco Malfoy, heehee. Promise cha -! Sorry for the grammar error, just keep reading, please. Review is most welcomed (cant livewithout it ;P). Bye, see u in chapter 2!


	2.  Chapter 2 

**One Destined Summer **

Chapter2

**Author: Cornette**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling (Shes da best!)**

"No." choked Hermione. She refused to believe what Draco Malfoy had said. It couldn't be!

"Yes." said Malfoy, with a calm smile that made his face looked sinisterly angelic.

"I'm not spending my summer holiday with _you_." cried Hermione in disgust. Draco Malfoy, in everybody's opinion –except Slytherin's and his small ranged friend- is an insufferable bastard.

"It couldn't be so bad. I'm the one who should be dreading this misfortune." retorted Malfoy, frowning. "And watch your manner, Granger. I always wonder if it comes from bad companion or just breed. "

Hermione's hand flew. But something strong held her wrist steady; it was Malfoy's hand. When her head shot up furiously, suddenly Hermione realize how tall he was. This is not a pale kid she once struck. Malfoy gave her wrist a bone crushing squeeze, and Hermione groaned.

"Tut, tut, tut, Granger, play nice." whispered Malfoy lowering both her hands and his voice.

"I hate you!" burst Hermione. She felt anger welled deep for six years in her throat. "You may be wealthy, you may be a pure blood, but you _are_ an arrogant good-for-nothing! It's a shame you brag about things you got merely by birth! Look down at us, if you want to, but Harry is better than you."

There was a silence followed.

Hermione managed to wiggle off her hand as Malfoy's face grew pale. Did I touch his sore spot? This passed Hermione's head for seconds. Harry and Malfoy, they had same weakness, aren't they? But it was soon replaced by alarm when Malfoy seized both of her shoulder and pulled her flush into his. She lost her view totally as he blocked it and she was effectively stilled. Hermione could hear Malfoy's heartbeat. It frightened her to be this close to such person like him, whom she couldn't guess what he had in mind.

She shivered when Malfoy put his lips merely inch from her cheek. She felt his sharp intake of air. And it probably went on for hours or less than minutes until Malfoy spoke quietly.

"Am I really that awful?"

Hermione's chest was stabbed with something a lot similar to guilt.

"No, Malf-"

"You should try me, Granger. I happen to be free tonight; it didn't hurt to have a Gryffindor for change. My room is just down the corridor. I'll make you agree that I **am** the best." said Malfoy, his voice once again raspy and sneering.

Hermione jerked away, blushing furiously. She could have killed this stupid idiotic boy. He had tricked her that easily! Malfoy was still chuckling when Hermione glared up at him. He calmly took his former couch and began reading again.

"Go get dress for dinner. Mother wants to meet my so-called-tutor." said Malfoy, without looking up, waving his hand dismissively.

Hermione was so stung by his manner that she needed several minutes to gather herself. When she had mustered all her dignity, Hermione stomped over the door. She opened it, then suddenly tempted with idea to bang the door closed. It won't do, though, there's no way she letting him know how upset she was actually. Besides, it was too childish. In the end Hermione closed it as sharply as she could, head shot up indignantly. She had no idea that a pair of silvery eyes haunted her every movement.

* * *

Alfred made it harder. He began asking question about his "young master", whether Hermione found him appealing, etc. It hurts that this kind man adored Draco Malfoy, a true git. Amazing how blind Alfred was for these past years. When Hermione arrived in front of her "temporary" bedroom, she told Alfred slowly. 

"He is a real nightmare, Alfred. A living one."

Hermione quickly entered her room, and let herself sank to Persian-rug covered floor. It took times until Alfred's heavy step eventually went away and faded. A tear ran down Hermione's face, for humiliation's sake. Malfoy had insulted her point sharp, as always, degraded her, showed that she didn't worth dusts in his shiny shoes. And she was so ashamed at herself that it got her. Secretly it hurt her terribly.

Hermione have great parents, and she should be thankful for it. It was not a sin if they were Muggles. She had same magical talent as Draco Malfoy. She knew that **and** she still couldn't prevent her bad feeling.

But why Draco Malfoy? Of all children who needs summer tutor it was his house, which Hermione went to. He was not **even** a child! Gone now the happy summer job she had been dreaming. She wondered whether Malfoy could treat her as human-a female one-, with feelings and basic needs. Hermione sighed, letting several tears made their way to the ground. She learned this from Parvati and Lavender, who said that if Hermione cried over boys, let her tears flow without rubbing it away. Do that or found your eyes red and sore after. She smiled weakly at that thought. Hermione "pooh"-ed them then, told them confidently she would never cry for such stupid reason. She did now, and for a boy she least expected.

Half and hour later, Hermione washed her face and changed her clothes. When she passed her travel bag, she frowned. Would she let Malfoy ill-treat her? She was in such condition that she couldn't do anything to avoid it. She was in his territory, not Hogwarts. Well, Grimmauld's Place seemed very homey from here, at least full of people she loved.

No, Hermione decided. She hadn't received any payment so she could always go out. Tonight, if it was possible. She realized she couldn't stand Malfoy. Not for two months. Hermione left her bag untouched. Just in case.

_To be continued…_

* * *

At last, chapter two is up! Ive read the two reviews, thanks. Im laughing my head off! You are absolutely right; it is not epilogue, but prolog. Heehee, my mistake. DracozGirl, hey, Im trying to write a longer chapter but decided to divide this into two chapter instead. Keep reading! 

Well, this one had been hanging around in my head for weeks, so Im extremely relieved its done. - Got no time, you see? Im going to enter the university this year. Wish me luck! Last thing is, go on click the Next button cause chapter three is already UP! (Dont forget to review ;P)


	3.  Chapter 3

**One Destined Summer Chapter 3**

**Author: Cornette**

**Disclaimer: J, K, **

Double French door with delicate ornament opened in front of her, making Hermione tensed. She thought this was an informal dinner! She thought she was over dressed! The term "dining room" didn't say enough for Hermione entered a vast hall with crystal chandelier and long table and matching chairs. There were actually silver trays, fresh flowers and perfumed candles upon the table.

Hermione's jaw only widened as she saw Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She was one of the most beautiful woman Hermione ever met. They've met before, but she sure looked different in those silly Quidditch World Cup, which were loud and crammed with people. Mrs. Malfoy walked across the room with easy grace. Then when they came face to face, Hermione found out that she was lost in words.

"Hello, dear. Welcome to our manor." greeted Mrs. Malfoy warmly, all of sudden give Hermione an embrace and kiss on both cheek. She smelled like flower, and her voice fit with her appearance.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione, now relaxed.

"Ah, sure I knew you, Hermione. All Hogwarts teacher often speaks about you, and Draco told me too. You are a brilliant student." said Mrs. Malfoy, smiling, made Hermione's ears tinged. "Did you have a nice journey, dear? It must be tiring, isn't it? Let's take a seat first."

So Hermione sat with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, whom are really really sweet and kept talking lightly. They were still chatting when Malfoy came into view, wearing an extremely sullen expression in his face. Hermione had prepared for a fight when his mother spoke.

"Draco, dinnertime is minutes ago, where have you been?"

Hermione could not sense any reproach in Mrs. Malfoy's , but Malfoy's manner told her. He began smiling too cheerfully, rushed to kiss his mother's cheek.

"I'm writing a letter, Mother. Sorry I am late." said Malfoy in a polite tone Hermione never heard before. He didn't spoke like that to _teachers_, or to Dumbledore…

"It's alright as long as you don't forget to rest." replied Mrs. Malfoy.

"I see you've met Hermione." said Malfoy with same nice tone, but his eyes raked mockingly at Hermione, who looked back. Hermione? Hahaha. Spoiled brat!

Malfoy took a seat beside her mother and the appetizer was served. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the mother and son before her. They had same striking appearance. No wonder Malfoy was so good looking, decided Hermione. She scowled herself seconds after. There was no point to have good looks and zero personality. Though now Hermione made out Draco Malfoy could act tolerably too. In fact, he was all kind and pleasing all afternoon, under her mother's nose. Hermione was wondering- amazed by this odd behavior- when Narcissa Malfoy began an interesting topic; her tutoring Malfoy.

"I hope you can think this as a holiday, Hermione. You go to your friend's house over the summer and do your homework together. We have many books and instrument that perhaps you will find helpful in your NEWT preparation. I believe you can make it easier to Draco, as you are schoolmate. It's just a small compensation I'll give later, so you can buy fancy dresses and such things." explained Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not very sure myself. Malf- Draco may find studying with me uninteresting." whined Hermione in her utmost syrupy expression.

"No, _of course_ no. I highly urged him to study at least five hour a day or more." cried Mrs. Malfoy thoughtfully. Hermione grinned in secret. "Draco will have to explain to me if he done less."

"But Mother-"

"Dear, this is important for both of you. When you two get bored you can rest and walk around Malfoy Manor. We have several nice view here." said Narcissa, addressing Hermione. Draco's protest went unheard, so he simply glared at Hermione, forgetting his former attitude. "I was young years ago, so I know that Hermione prefers having fun to lockup in this old Manor. You would kindly escort her to London to dine and entertain sometimes, wouldn't you Draco?"

"I will, Mother. I will." answered Malfoy

* * *

.

It was Malfoy himself who accompanied Hermione to her bedroom. Hermione was still ready for any argument, but she basked in Mrs. Malfoy full support. Malfoy was silent as they walked side-by-side, tall and grave by the hanging lamps. Hermione realized that he was wearing a shirt and trousers. Both were worn in a manner exactly like his school uniform; as if they were just ironed. She wondered whether she ever came across so formal family like this.

"Granger, what did you say to Alfred?" asked Malfoy, breaking the silence suddenly. Hermione had to consider what to say before answering. Well, she was not a liar...or chicken.

"I said that you were a nightmare."

"You said _what_?" choked Malfoy, flabbergasted.

"A nightmare." repeated Hermione firmly.

"Night…mare? Well, it… sounds like you." paused Malfoy. For a split second Hermione thought there was a flicker of smile in Malfoy's eyes. It was pleasing to see. "No wonder Alfred was very shocked."

"Really? You made him believe you are a model young man, didn't you?" scoffed Hermione as Alfred crossed her thought. Malfoy stopped dead, raised a hand to block Hermione.

"Listen, Granger, I'd give you my five precious hour everyday without complaining. Don't you dare telling my mother and Alfred tell-tales about me. So we could pass this two hard months and get back to our own life." offered Malfoy sternly.

"Very well, deal then." agreed Hermione quickly, seeing a great chance to stay away from danger of magical fighting. They walked again, and Hermione couldn't keep her mouth from blurting out.

"Why do you do that, though?"

"…Let's just say I have standards to accomplish." Malfoy answered slowly.

"Whose standards?"

A pause hung.

"My father's."

Lucius Malfoy was long gone with the Death Eaters, after breaking down Azkaban year ago. Hermione had forgotten him! What did Malfoy feel about his convict father?

"Good night, Granger."

Before Hermione knew, they had reached her bedroom. Malfoy went without another word, leaving Hermione alone in this alien area. Malfoy was the only person I'm familiar with, thought Hermione, out of the blue. That night, she unpacked her belongings, got ready for the next morning.

**To be continued….

* * *

**

So, Hermiones staying at Malfoy Manor over the summer. What could possibly happen? I'll tell you…in the next chapters. Heehee -. They will be full of tragedy, epic and mystery…(Nah, just kidding!). I'll try to update very soon. Do tell me what do you think about this one!

Harry Potter mania out there, have you pre-order Half Blood Prince yet? I want it VERY much, but my father won't let me order one before I passed my final…

T-T.Whoa, can't waiiiiitttt XD. See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**One Destined Summer**

**Chapter 4Author: Cornette**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling**

A loud clanking noise woke Hermione up. She jumped to a sitting position, and began wondering immediately. Where on earth am I? Awed her. She was not in Hogwarts, she was not in Grimmaulds Place, and she wasn't in her house either. She happened to sleep on a king-sized bed with laces and all. Sunrays lit the bedroom as a white French window right in from of her was wide-opened.

"Good morning, Miss. Master Malfoy wishes to breakfast with you."

That name brought back every necessary memory. Hermione cursed under her breath. So, she was the ugly duckling –wait, she prefers Cinderella- who was unfortunate enough to tutor Draco Malfoy this summer holiday. A maid…Mary, if she was not mistaken, stood at her bedside carrying a silver tray.

"So early in the morning?" asked Hermione reluctantly. She was never a morning person. Nothing could drag her away from her bed in these hours. Judging from the dim scenery, it must have been seven or less. Mary laid the tray in Hermiones lap carefully, smiling. There was a cup of something like tea on it.

"Master Draco is an early riser, Miss."

"Really?" asked Hermione, rather shocked. And didn't everyone in school thought he always get whatever he wants a.k.a spoiled? He didn't act like a discipline one should. Absent-mindedly Hermione put the cup in her lips, sipped.

She gagged. The tea-or perhaps it was not tea after all- burned her throat, leaving foul spicy tastes in her tongue.

"What is _this_?" demanded Hermione, half-shrieking. Mary looked so worried and guilty that Hermione felt her anger waded instantly.

"It is a mixture of ginger and Eastern herbs our cook made, Miss. Master Draco suggested this, thinking you might like it. It makes you healthy, he said." stuttered Mary.

Hermione stared blankly at her.

* * *

"Malfoy."

Dracos silvery head shot up from the Daily Prophet. He greeted back, looking _almost_ innocent. Hermione examined him as he stood to help her pulling the chair. Thank God she changed her faded t-shirt and jeans. Malfoy was as prim and proper as usual. He could've gone and meet the Queen with his recent outfit.

"It's a fine morning, isn't it?" commented Malfoy brightly, stretched his legs under the table and reached for his Daily Prophet again. Since Hermione never wake so early and they had breakfast in the garden, she had to agree that this was a fine morning. Birds were chirping and singing. Trees were green and vivid. Hermione could feel dews soothed her feet.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Hermione asked point-blank. The Daily Prophet was lowered.

"You can't help keeping me surprised, Granger. What do you mean by that?" said Malfoy, arching an eyebrow.

"That poisonous brew you gave me by Mary." answered Hermione curtly, crossing her hands.

"Poisonous? No! You're over reacting, Granger." answered Malfoy, sniggering.

"It tastes horribly!" shouted her. "It's a hidden effort to intimidate me."

"So what? That brew warms your throat and gets rid of your sleep. Don't you Gryffindor fools ever learn anything from Prof Snape? Poisonous brew kills you!" said Malfoy, his voices rising also. Hermione was not a person who stood still when her intellectual was being insulted.

"Now you deny that you had tricked me?" she attacked back.

She knew Malfoy was not a person who stood still when his nerve was being insulted.

"Fine. I have pulled a prank on you. Fine. But if you think that I did that to intimidate you, think again. I can do better things." In one-way or another, Malfoys confidence while she spoke annoyed her.

"Such as?" she provoked him. Hermione suddenly grew fearful as Malfoys eyes squinted dangerously.

"Watch me."

A polite throat clearing froze them. Alfred was already standing nearby, ready to served the breakfast. Perhaps Alfred sensed the fight, he tried to caught Hermiones eyes over the marmalade toasts. Hermione ignored him. She ignored Malfoy, who read Daily Prophet the whole breakfast, by the way. When she paced back alone to the Manor: she was fed, she wore good clothes, and she lived in a grand house. Yet she felt she couldn't be worse than this.

* * *

Hermione tapped the door twice.

"Come in."

She pushed the mahogany door only to found Draco Malfoy alone. They were at the small library, which Hermione first met him. Malfoy sat behind a large table in the corner. Large piles of papers and parchments nearly hide him from view. He was holding some kind of papers himself, with a quill in the other hand and a deep frown. Few locks of silvery hair fell smoothly over his brows.

"What do you want?" asked Malfoy briskly, his eyes didn't even leave the papers. She felt uneasy to speak to him, especially after that hot breakfast. But Malfoy showed no grudges or animosity, just coldness.

"Erm…uh…I think its time for morning study… you know. " she said slowly.

"Is it now?" asked Malfoy, distractedly. Took times until he put down whatever he was doing to check his watch. His watch was, Hermione noticed, not a usual wristwatch, but an antique looking silver pocket watch with a cord on it. It was ten to nine, guessed Hermione.

"Well, you are free to look for books you will needed. Sit anywhere you please." answered Malfoy, placed his opened pocket watch on the table.

Hermione gulped in disappointment. She liked teaching a lot; she did several tutoring programs in Hogwarts. This lack of learning spirit was heartbreaking. While Hermione needed to know how far was his knowledge and ability, Malfoy made no effort on this process. He was one of the most difficult human Hermione ever met. Hermione couldn't understand him at all. He was mysteriously untouchable, with a keen sense of words and pride great enough to fill Milky Way. Cold, unemotional, yet an infamous playboy who had a lot of fans in junior classes. Six years of Hogwarts brought no difference to their relationship, not to mention Harry and Malfoy hated each other.

With a sigh Hermione started to stroll around to bookshelf, more to cheer her up than anything. This private library was stocked with seven shelves on well-selected corner, each full of books. A heaven for book lovers like her. Their genre varied from history, popular sciences, potion and dark arts, philosophy, ancient looking books, to fictions. Hermione was hooked with _The Effects of Time-Turning_, and grinned when she founded a wide literature of Tolstoy. What was this supposed to mean? Malfoy read Muggle fictions? At that point Hermione remembered she didn't even know whether Malfoy was a vast reader or not. But whoever owned this library must be.

After made a mental note to borrow several books after this, Hermione dragged herself to one of the sofa. It was located near the window so they'll have full light when they studied. Hermione glanced at Malfoy once. He was writing something amidst the paper chaos. Hermione waited then, turning _Advanced Herbology_s pages lazily. She had read at least five pages when she questioned hesitantly.

"Malfoy, can I start studying right now?"

Malfoy looked at her just long enough to say. "Of course."

"I mean the two of us." said Hermione, puzzled. That was why she stayed here in Malfoys Manor, wasn't it?

"Im busy, Granger." said Malfoy with an impatient tone, never stopped scribbling.

"Sorry?" She misheard his words.

"I am _busy_. It means I have no time to do nice little studying with you." said Malfoy, now practically sneering.

"But…but it's for our NEWT…" trailed Hermione off.

"Im capable in passing NEWT without your help." sniffed Malfoy. Hermiones brain worked so hard it hurts her head.

"You've promised!" cried her, when his words took their forms in her head.

"I did promise to spend five hours with you every single torturing day this summer. I don't quite remember to let you disturb me." said Malfoy so calmly Hermiones temper raised.

"What will I say to your mother?" asked Hermione in disbelieve.

"She won't ask if we spend enough time together in this library. How could you be so oblivious?" said Malfoy, now an irritated frown hung impressively in his face.

"I can't take your mother's money while I don't do anything!" argued Hermione bluntly.

"Get used to it." said Malfoy coldly. Hermione bit her lip to prevent her from yelling. An idea popped up in her brain when she stared at Malfoys overloaded table.

"What are you doing? Perhaps I can hel-"

"None of your business." cut Malfoy, with a sharpness enough to quiet her instantly.

That's the end of their conversation. Hermione sat in silent afterwards, surrounded by books she intended to study earlier. Malfoy paid no attention to her, drowned in his own work. Hermione couldn't stand the sight of him that she looked at nowhere outside the window. So this was it, her first tutoring session. Great, thought Hermione bitterly.

**To be continued….**

* * *

Hi guys! Whoaaa, Im free at last! Woohoo! My mid test is over! -. Well, anyway, here is chapter four. Hope you like this one. Its rather long, right? I think I tend to make a lot of Grammar Mistake in long chapters, so take it easy if you find some And thanks for you reviews! Your reviews meant a lot to me. Keep reading! (Chapter 5 will be updated very very soon, heehee.) 


End file.
